Dooley and the Winchesters
by StormyNightsAndClearDays
Summary: Some detectives know more than they should. Kai Dooleynis one of those detectives.


(Oh god it's been years since I've been on here ! Sorry guys !)

It's always ridiculously quiet at a crime scene. Especially a murder. No screams or wails like you'd expect, just silence, with the occasional mumble from an officer. The victim always seems to be the most peaceful, even if their head is nearly severed off. They almost look like they're sleeping most of the time. Today's victim was a man, he was in his eighties, and he had been cut in half, the gore and blood being expected, but they weren't there. He was completely dry of blood, and had been gutted expertly, his face permanently fixed in a state of agony. I grabbed a cigarette from my pocket, and lit it, taking a long drag. Nothing seemed new anymore at this point in my life. I heard heavy footsteps, and angry yelling "Detective Dooley, there's some men here to help and I want you to know they aren't cert-" The man stopped when I raised my hand to silence him. I need to think. There was a pair of footsteps coming up, and I sighed, taking another drag off of the half burned cigarette before crushing it in my fingers and putting it in my pocket. I turned to see the two men, slightly curious to see why they were here. They looked like they were in their mid to upper thirties, probably roommates, their hair similar yet different in its own unique way, meaning they were related, or at least friends who looked similar. I doubt it's the latter. The shorter of the two had shorter hair as well, and eyes that were very green, while the taller guy had eyes that were a bit more shifty on color, his hair longer, and stature more broad than the shorter. He also had admittedly darker hair than the shorter, something that I hadn't really noticed until they got closer. I raised an eyebrow "May I help you ?" I asked, and both whipped out some badges that I guess were suppose to be FBI, but certainly weren't. Fake badges, huh ? I'd run into guys like this before, odd, but they helped take care of something I couldn't. My job was to be the poster boy of the agency, and act pretty and happy. After all, I'm 23, graduated early, top of my class in the academy, and got promoted swiftly. I was suppose to be the ideal cop. The short one coughed into his fist "Agents Baron and uh, Swift here, we're looking into the death of this John Doe." He stated, trying to act authoritative. He was doing a poor job. I'd seen scarier and more dominanting men than him in HighSchool, he was just a guy with daddy issues and a brother. They always had a brother when these guys showed up, acted like they were partners, but genetics are hard to hide. I leaned on the wall "Then you'll be joining me in the investigation. I suppose both parties agree this needs to be under the radar, considering no human did this." I said while motioning to the mutilated corpse. Both seemed surprised, but almost glad I understood who they were, and what they planned to do. I let out a soft sigh "So, lack of blood could point to a vampire, but, considerjng his organs were removed, it could also be something a little more beastly, though it was done with surgical expertise, I would say it's a monster with some kind of medical license who had to eat." I offered. The shorter one nodded "I'd agree.. what do you think Sammy ?" He asked the taller, and the taller rubbed his chin "I'd agree, but the problem here is that we don't know the victim, and if we don't know the victim we can't get an accurate assumption of what is going on." He grumbled. I nodded "Yeah.. Haven't found his ID yet, so that means either the perp has it, or the perp got rid of it, those two options or he forgot it at home. We haven't had any missing reports for an older cacausion male yet, so for now we're on the assumption he either lives alone or hasn't been expected home yet."

I waited a few hours for the call, but one never came, so the evidence was getting slimmer by the minute. It was already midnight, so I was considering going home, but that the last place I wanted to be while this thing was on the loose. I downed a cup of coffee, and continued to work, up until three a.m, when I suddenly felt exhausted. I'd gone on less sleep before, somthis was weird. I felt dizzy, then sick, then light headed. The symptoms continued for a few minutes before finally, my world faded to black.


End file.
